The Forgoten Forest
by LiquidRainbows
Summary: Lion-o and his gang are after the last stone. The Peace Stone. And there not the only ones. With Mum-ra after there lives and time running out Lion-o has to try and do the impossible. He must try to heal an eight year rift between him and the holder of the stone. Cann he do it? Or is he trying to do more than tell her that there still friends?Lion-OxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Thundertank moved slowly on the strip of ground between the ruined city of Thundera and the still green forest. Inside,the young Lion king talked with his brother and the old General. **"We must go into the forest to find the Peace Stone."** Lion-o said. **"Are you kidding?"** Pnathro replied as he gripped the controls in his robotic hands.**"Cat's go in there,cats ****_don't_**** come out."** Tygra snickered.**"Sounds like Panthro's a scaredy dog!"** Panthro gritted his teeth and griped the controls even harder. **"Let go of the controls before you break them!"** Lion-o ordered.**"Were going in there and that's that!"**

The Thundertank rolled slowly amongst the tightly packed tree's. The leaves were so close together no light could penetrate there think canopy. Panthro was forced to turn on the headlights,no doubt pinpointing there exact location to any enemies who were there._ Were could it be?_ Lion-o thought as he stared at the red arrow floating above the Book of Omens. He frowned.**"Panthro,stop and look at this."** The other Thundercats crowded around him and watched as the red arrow pointed in direction,and then the next. First up towards the sky,then at ground level and to the sides and all over. _"_**What the...?"** Tygra muttered. Cheetara shook her head in amazement. **"What's it doing?"** Wily Kat asked curiously. Kit looked just as confused.  
But then Lion-o saw something out of the Thundertanks scree."Everyone outside!" He ordered and everyone scrambled to obey. They all got out and got into a loos circle around the nose of the Thundertank. All was quiet. But then five cloaked figures dropped from the tree's. It was so dark Lion-o could only see them when they moved,other wise they all blended Lead figure took a step forward.**"Leave now!"** It commanded."**Leave the Forgotten Forest!"** Lion-o unsheathed the Sword of Omens.**"Not going to happen!"** He snarled,a growl rumbling in his throat. The other Thundercats took up defensive positions.  
** "So be it!"** The figure hissed. It drew it's own sword and attacked. The new comers were obviously not dogs or lizards ofor they moved with surprising agility and were harder to beat. Lion-o raised his sword just in time to block a blow the stranger had attempted,a blow that would have sliced him in half. Lion-o pushed him away and raised his sword again. he figure leaped once more and they fought. Sweat dripped down the side of Lion-o's face. He couldn't tell how the other was doing for it kept it's hood over it's face.  
Lion-o was tiring and he new that if he was the other Thundercats would be too. He quickly saw something that he hoped would end the battle. With a mighty thrust of his sword Lion-o threw the other cat into the air. Without having time to land properly the figure landing on the earthen floor. Lion-o immediately stood over it. The strangers dropped there weapons as they all realized there leader had fallen. Lion-o looked down at the figure. He felt angry as he looked at it and the figure got to it's feet,wary of his sword continuously pointed at it's throat. Then it laughed.  
A growl rumbled once more in Lion-'s throat. These people attacked him and his friends and they had the gale to laugh!But then he froze as the figure reached up and drew back it's hood. **"Your-your a-"** He stammered. "Yes," The figure said,her voice filled with mirth. **"We are Thundercats."**


	2. A familier face

Lion-o stared at the Thundercat for a moment,his jaw agape before snapping it shut. **"Who are you?"** He growled, eying up his opponent. She was obviously a Thundercat. The fur around her hands and feet were the same color red-orange as her hair. The color faded to a orange color. The only thing that made him doubt she was pure lion was that she had white spots,three directly below violet eyes. She wore simple blue pants and a white sleeveless top that stopped below her ribs and had a blue strip along the top.  
Lion-o thought of her as pretty,but she also reminded him of someone. Something nagged him in the back of his head. _Do I know her?_ He thought distractedly. He watched warily as she reached behind her back. When she drew her hand back she held a glistening white dagger. He stiffened and new the other Thundercats were ready to attack. The lioness made no move forward. She only tossed the dagger,handle first into the air. It landed at Lion-o's feet in the dirt. He looked at her warily before reaching down,never taking his eyes off of her and gripped the handle and pulled the small white glistening object. But the lioness still kept that same annoying grin that made it seem like he knew something he didn' risked a looked down and he gasped.

**_"Come one slow poke!"_**_ A young Lion-o rounded the corner. Skinny legs pumping and a young girl fallowed after. They were both smiling and obviously happy. The young boy doubled over suddenly to catch his breath and the girl ran into him. They both toppled over and spilled into the palace garden's close cropped grass. They both laughed and giggled. They disentangled themselves._  
_ The girl adjusted a golden circlet that had slipped into her face. She tapped Lion-o on the shoulder.__**"I win."**__ She panted and Lion-o laughed.__**" For the fifth time! You play too hard!"**__ The girl laughed.__**"Your just too slow!"**__ They laughed again and rolled onto there backs.__**"By the way,"**__Lion-o said and he took a small parcel out of his pocket.__**"Happy Birthday."**__ The girl gasped.__**" You remembered!"**__ She tackled him with a hug. He smiled and handed her the gift. She tore it open and let out a gasp or surprise and happiness. __**"Oh wow! It's wonderful!"**__ She said and held up a small dagger. It had a small white hilt that had a purple gem in it. She gave him another hug.__**"Best birthday present ever!"**_

Lion-o let out a gasp as he surfaced from his memories. He knew who this strange female Thundercat was. The dagger fell from his hand and he looked at her with wide eyes. **"Lion-o...?"** Cheetara said worriedly but he didn't hear her. The girl looked at her with a different smile this time,more of a sad thing.**"I-it can't be."** He stammered.**"You-you died...you supposed to be dead..." ** She shook her head. **"But I am not Lion-o."** He looked at her with an open mouth.**"Yes,"** She said,reading his expression. **"I am princess Liass."**

* * *

** For 'Heart of Demons' thank your for telling me how you thought of the name. :) Also,I changed the color to purple. XD Yeah. Just putting that out there.**

** Also,might be going just a little slow for updates but they will happen. I do however have a little thing. :) I need a total of 5 new reviews before I post chapter three! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Until next time my friends.**


End file.
